Blushing Dragon
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Bored at a commemoration ball, Charlie looks for someone to entertain him.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise**

 _Dedicated to the Gorgeous Sam. I hope you enjoy, love._

* * *

 **Blushing Dragon**

* * *

Charlie was bored.

A dangerous state for a dragon chasing adrenaline junkie he knew; it was liable to make him do stupid things. Sipping his drink, he looked around the Great Hall, looking for someone, anyone, to entertain him.

His mother had demanded his presence for the five year anniversary ball, though Charlie wasn't really sure why. Being here, where Fred almost died, was more likely to give them reason to be sad, rather than celebrate.

Besides, with no battles to fight, there was nothing for Charlie to do. He'd already spent time with his siblings, and they often came over to Romania to visit with him anyway. There was nothing else in England for Charlie.

"Firewhisky," a voice from behind Charlie ordered, and he twisted on his seat to see who sounded as bored as Charlie felt.

"Draco Malfoy," he murmured, laying eyes on the blond. "I am _very_ surprised to see you here."

"Oh, another one who doesn't think I deserve to be here. Joy," Draco muttered, turning his head to meet Charlie's gaze. "Go ahead and tell me your thoughts, why don't you. Do try to be creative though, won't you? It gets dull listening to the same insults over and over."

Charlie blinked, then grinned.

"Actually, Harry was telling me earlier how you were injured on your Auror Mission the other day. I didn't expect to see you here, when you were injured."

A rosy hue spread across Draco's cheeks and he ducked his head.

"Apologies, Weasley. I've been verbally attacked quite a lot this evening, I'm rather expecting it by now."

Charlie nodded his understanding, waving off the apology. "Fair enough. I have a question though."

"Go ahead," Draco replied hesitantly.

"Why on earth are you subjecting yourself to this," he started, gesturing with his hand to the crowds, "when you had a ready made reason to stay home?"

Draco choked on a chuckle. "People would say I was hiding. I can't really win, but I refuse to be labelled a coward."

Charlie could appreciate that sentiment and said so, earning another blush on Draco's pale cheeks. It was in that moment that he decided he rather liked that blush.

* * *

"You are… stunning," Charlie murmured reverently, running his hands down Draco's sides, pressing him back against the wall. His lips trailed a path from Draco's lips down his neck, drawing a moan from him.

As Charlie's hands moved inside Draco's robes, about to undo his shirt, the door to the classroom banged open and a giggling Hermione burst through the door being hustled by an impatient Ron.

Charlie looked down to see Draco blushing brighter than he had before, and grinned, winking at Hermione as she gasped. He pulled his hands away from Draco, stepping back to give the shorter man chance to straighten himself out a little.

Ron looked at the blonde with bafflement on his face before he turned his attention to Charlie. Draco looked shocked when Ron simply grinned, pulling Hermione from the room.

"You always did like chasing Dragons," Ron called as he left, a laugh in his voice.

Charlie snorted.

Leaning closer to Draco once more, Charlie pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later, little Dragon."

* * *

Draco walked into work the following day, dreading running into Weasley, aware that he'd be full of teasing looks and inappropriate innuendo

He made it to his desk unscathed and shed his over-robe, frowning as he looked at his in-tray. An origami Dragon sat on top of the pile of files.

Sitting at his desk, he opened it up, reading the words written on the inside.

Chasing Dragons is my passion, but when I catch them, I like to keep them. Dinner tonight?

Draco felt his cheeks heat up and knew that he was blushing.

* * *

 **Written for;**

Conversation starter - 7. What do you love about where you live? _Have Hogwarts as your setting._

100 Ways To Say - 88. "I'll see you later."

Yule Ball - 18. Making Awkward Small Talk - Write about getting caught in a compromising position.


End file.
